A New Era
by bluemoonbabe
Summary: As Kaname breathes in the first breaths of his new life, the world is a strange and beautiful place. But soon memories come hurdling toward him, and he cannot shake the past he held so dearly. The world is a cold and dark place in this new era, and he cannot live without the light he once had. Yuuki. He needs Yuuki. He will stop at nothing to get her back in his arms.
1. Awakening

I

Kaname rose from his resting place, looking out at the world where the sun shone bright and the air smelt of roses. His mind was empty, he didn't quite know where he was, or who he was for that matter and couldn't quite comprehend why he was so beautifully oblivious to this existence. His mind was a blank slate, so purely untouched and waiting to be filled with happy things for once. For a moment he felt pure bliss, but it was a fleeting feeling.

Tears streamed down his face for the first time in many years, hot against his skin and salty against his tongue. A new array of senses and emotions assaulted him suddenly. This was what it meant to be human: To be filled with a whirlpool of convoluted emotions that are so beautiful in such a terrible, godforsaken way.

A light pierced through the window, blinding him. The light warmed him inside-out. It seemed like such a familiar light. There were two young adults standing before him, the female looked like someone he could have sworn that he knew. "This is a message from my mother to my other father," she began. "I want to give to you whom I love the world that I saw when I was a human—you who existed with that thirst. May your thirst be quenched." The two walked away, the female looking back at him in a pained way. Where those tears spilling from her eyes?

A butterfly kissed the tip of his finger as he continued to stare into the light. Why was he so drawn to it? He could walk so many miles toward it, walking in circles around the Earth wandering like a fool. He reached further out toward it; the butterfly flew off of his finger and out of the open door. "What a beautiful light."

He heard a woman's voice that was comforting to his mind and soul. He started to make words out of it, "I can't imagine a world where I will no longer hear your voice." He began to cry. A battering ram of memories crashed into him, he collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. His heart was attempting to jump out of his chest, once, twice, oh sweet pain, a third time. He grasped his chest. "Yuuki," he choked out, "Yuuki." The blood that rushed through him was not that of a vampire. His senses were dulled, the scent of others were replaced by the scent of the old room that he was in. His teeth were not sharp as that of monster's as he slid his tongue over them. There was no thirst for blood, only hunger for food. He realized what he was, what he no longer was. He was human—no longer that horrid bloodsucking leech that he had known himself to be his entire life.

He would have none of it—this new life that he was given. The happiness he had known was a light in a sea of darkness. He was tormented once more by the twisting pain in his heart. Where was Yuuki? There was no reason to ask…Kaname knew the moment he regained his memories. That girl, who resembled Yuuki so, was here in place of her mother. Yuuki had given her life for Kaname. She had given him humanity in hopes of giving him happiness. He was alone, without someone to love and protect. _There is no happiness in loneliness. _Yuuki had condemned him to a painful existence that ended with death. Couldn't she have left him to be awakened by chance by some other?

His impulsive human will wanted her back. Kaname needed Yuuki in his arms once more, to hold her, to inhale the scent of her chestnut hair, to kiss the beautiful cherry blossoms that were her lips—Kaname couldn't live in a world without Yuuki. Period.

A/N: This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic. All rights belong to the creators of Vampire Knight. I was dissatisfied with the ending, and so I'm taking it farther.


	2. A Face From The Past

II

When he stepped outside, Kaname could feel the temperature drop ten degrees. The beautiful light that he had seen was now replaced with a greying sky. At first, the outside world was a hazy blur, but very quickly Kaname realized that where he was standing—the land that he was once so accustomed to—was the very Cross Academy.

The academy hadn't changed much in the thousand years that Kaname had lied dormant. The buildings had been reconstructed, but the architecture was the same. But it was not only the appearance of the Academy; it was the feeling that it gave Kaname. It felt empty, lifeless. Without Yuuki in the academy, there was no purpose for the academy in Kaname's eyes; after all, it was built for Yuuki to protect her.

Before he could get any more trapped in his thoughts than he already was, Kaname heard a familiar voice. "Kaname-sama!" screamed an overjoyed, beyond ecstatic Hanabusa Aidou. Then came the most uncomfortable feeling in the world, one which Kaname had never wanted to feel in his entire life: Hanabusa nearly tackled Kaname in a "jaws-of-life" style hug.

"Aidou, remove yourself from me," Kaname choked out coldly.

"I apologize," Aidou said, as he bowed stepping away from the man that meant the world to him. In his heart, Aidou still felt that his allegiance was solely to Kaname; in his eyes, Kaname was no lesser as a human—Kaname was still the pureblood that he had met all those years ago, beneath the too fragile human flesh and the hot blood that pulsed through his veins… That blood…so sweet…so easy to take. Aidou's eyes flashed a violent crimson.

"Control yourself Aidou; you don't want to anger me."

Clearing his throat, Aidou nervously said "Ah, yes, I apologize," whilst pulling at his collar nervously, "It will not happen again." He stood staring at Kaname, a blank look on his face first. But as he observed him, how human he was and when he realized that Kaname would learn the joys of being able to express one's feelings, Aidou smirked. The smirk turned into a smile reminiscent to that of the Cheshire cat and that grin turned into a ridiculously obnoxious laugh.

Kaname's brows knit together; he was offended. "Stop that, before you hurt yourself." Aidou continued to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Aidou was amused that Kaname expressed some sort of worry. "Stop this now before I slit your throat, boy." When Aidou didn't stop, the infamous, unforgiving slap was given to Aidou straight across the face. The blonde haired vampire fell to the ground, albeit laughing the entire time. "You're mental," Kaname whispered as he walked away. He knew that Aidou would soon follow.

Aidou ran after Kaname. The almost-endearing vampire hadn't changed much after all, in the thousand years that had passed. Aidou's hand met Kaname's shoulder. "Would you care for a tour of the grounds? The place has changed much, at least in its heart…"

"Not now Aidou, I have more urgent matters to attend to."

A pause. It felt like an eternity, where there was no air to breath and a heavy weight sat on you that couldn't be lifted. Something caught in Aidou's throat, and then with tears falling from his eyes he finally uttered, "She's dead… you know. Yuuki's passed on."

"I'm aware, Aidou. You should know. I'm sure she told you of her plans before she passed…With the note and all," his tone was passive, careless.

"I wasn't sure if you had received it," was all that Aidou managed.

"Take me to your office."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Clear your schedule, notify the deputy-head and leave him or her in charge."

"Yes, I will."

"Don't question me on anything."

"I would never, Kaname-sama."

"Good, let's get going then."

This is how Aidou knew that Kaname was hurting more than was healthy. He had become stone cold. He was a military leader with an agenda far greater than himself, and whatever plan he was formulating in his head wasn't important to Aidou. What was important to Aidou was that this pain in Kaname would die down, and be replaced with happiness. Like Yuuki had wanted.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this coming so late. Finals and everything really dragged me down. I will try to get 3 up soon. Any characters you want to see? Any things you want to see happen? Pairings? Leave them in the reviews.


	3. Aidou Goes Overboard

III

A raucous clatter emanated from the kitchen. Aidou was shuffling around like a madman, pots here, and pots there._ 'Oh, nothing was good enough for Kaname-sama! The tea might be too strong, and Kaname-sama does not like coffee. Would it take too long to bake a tarte? Oh, maybe scones would be better!' _Aidou had gotten a little side tracked by Kaname's little episode that happened only… What was it? An hour ago? He remembered it vividly.

_Kaname turned as pale as snow, the blood gone from his cheeks. His eyes had glassed over, and they became slightly droopy. His steps became heavier, slower since he had stepped into the office. Then his breath became hot and forced. He doubled over into Aidou's awaiting arms. "Kaname-sama are you okay?" asked an overjoyed Aidou. _

"_I'm fine," Kaname muttered angrily before his eyes shut and he completely passed out. Kaname hadn't eaten in over a millennia, his body was starved and feeding purely off of the stress that Kaname had produced. Aidou reasoned that this was the explanation why Kaname was now in his arms—that it was not some God-given miracle that he now held the man of his dream… He shouldn't let himself delve into these fantasies at this moment; he would save those for later when he was alone in bed. He carried Kaname bridal style into the living room—no that would do, and then he carried Kaname to his own bedroom and laid him down on the silken lavender sheets. Pressing a kiss on Kaname's forehead, 'He'll never know!' Aidou left Kaname. 'When he wakes up I will have prepared the most wonderful feast that Kaname has ever had the pleasure to devour… Of course, after my own blood.'_

Now in the kitchen, Aidou was beyond the stage of being a complete mess. Kaname walked in, his hand scratching his head. "Aidou," Kaname growled. As Aidou turned to meet Kaname's stare, he was instead greeted with a loving slap to the face. "Never lay me down in your bed. I don't appreciate waking up in your quarters."

"I understand Kaname-sama, it will not happen again… I was just so worried. You had passed out and it was the first thing that came to mind. And I started making this meal for you…" Aidou kept bumbling on, a mile a minute and it almost aggravated Kaname—that was until the divine scent of the food entered his nostrils. There was no going back now; his stomach had unleashed a growl which made Aidou smirk. "If you are ungrateful, I guess I'll just have to let this food go to waste and throw it into the trash."

Kaname put his hands up nervously, "No, that's not necessary. Just put it on the table when you're finished." As Kaname walked away, Aidou could have sworn that he had heard Kaname whisper the quietest "thank you" underneath his breath.

His hunger sated, Kaname was now able to focus on more pressing matters. "Aidou I believe that we should have a little chat," he said lowly.

Aidou felt a shiver go down his spine. Even as a human, Kaname-sama was as terrifying as ever. "Y-yes, okay."

"About Yuki," he began, trying his best to hide the pain that so desperately wanted to peak out in his voice. But before another word could escape his mouth…

A loud crash resounded through the room as the doors swung open, air gushing forward through the room. The sound of the ricocheting door made Kaname's head began to throb, slightly at first and then all of a sudden it became unbearable.

Blood—dripping down his forehead, down his body. Blood—the coppery taste of it in his mouth. Blood—the scent of it suffocating him. Blood. He was drowning in it. Everything was black. It was dark. Cold. It was cold. So cold. Shivering. Looking for warmth, searching for something he wouldn't find. Kaname didn't know where he was; he felt lost. Aidou was gone. He was somewhere else, somewhere where didn't want to be.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I don't update often, but I hope that you like this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I am a busy woman.


End file.
